


Искусство убеждения

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Скучный день. Шерлок рисует Джона.





	Искусство убеждения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Art of Persuasion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/341774) by [Laurtew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurtew/pseuds/Laurtew). 



− Ни за что! − возмущённо и немного испуганно протестует Джон.

− Ну, давай, Джон. Я уверен, что он тебе и сейчас впору.

− Дело не в этом, Шерлок. И мой ответ − по-прежнему «нет». − Увидев, что Шерлок нахмурился, Джон всё равно качает головой.

− Отлично, − фыркнув, Шерлок снова ложится на диван. − Тогда продолжу бездельничать.

− Не заставляй меня чувствовать себя виноватым, − отвечает Джон, возвращаясь к своей книге. − Неужели тебе нечем заняться? 

Несколько минут в квартире царит тишина. Джон уже начинает с головой погружаться в чтение, как вдруг периферийным зрением замечает, что Шерлок встал. Подняв голову, он видит, что Шерлок наблюдает за ним через плечо.

− Джон?

− Хмм?

− Я могу взять твой пистолет?

***

Застегнув верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, Джон выпрямляется. Шерлок прав: она всё ещё ему впору. Но это не делает её удобной. Глядя в зеркало, он поправляет галстук и китель, а потом расправляет погоны. Ощутив волну паники, он вздрагивает, но понимает, что не должен этому удивляться. В последний раз, когда на нём была эта форма, он выходил из самолёта, вернувшись из Афганистана. Она не ассоциировалась со счастливыми воспоминаниями.

Сурово сдвинув брови, он смотрит на своё отражение. Как, чёрт возьми, Шерлок уговорил его на это? Он отчётливо помнит, что сказал «нет», когда Шерлок впервые поднял эту тему.

Он ожидал, что Шерлок придумает, чем им сегодня заняться. Расследований у них не было, Шерлок боролся со своей скукой, а погода снаружи напоминала зимнюю: воющий ветер и дождь со снегом бились в окна. Это было обычным делом для Шерлока: увлечься странной идеей, например, за столом заняться сравнением редких ядов. Поэтому Джон был застигнут врасплох, когда Шерлок приблизился к нему с альбомом в руках.

− Джон? Ты не будешь против попозировать для меня?

Подавившись чаем, Джон отчаянно, изо всех сил попытался помешать жидкости вылиться через нос. 

− Я... прости? Что ты попросил?

− Ты меня слышал, − вздохнув, произнёс Шерлок.

− Да, но я не уверен, что понял, − сказал Джон, вытирая стол салфеткой. − Ты хочешь, чтобы я попозировал тебе. Но для чего?

− Я подумал, что мог бы сегодня сделать набросок, − тихо ответил Шерлок, не встречаясь со взглядом Джона. − С такой погодой у нас, вероятно, не будет никаких дел, и я не испытываю желания доставать всё своё оборудование для случайных экспериментов. Прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как я рисовал последний раз, поэтому я подумал, что мог бы дать этому навыку ещё один шанс.

− Ты рисуешь? − Джон попытался не выглядеть потрясённым. Это хобби казалось слишком заурядным для такого человека как Шерлок.

Прижав альбом к груди, Шерлок просто кивнул.

− А ты хорошо рисуешь?

− Ну, Верне − мой дальний _родственник_ , − пожав плечами, сообщил Шерлок.

− Да, но хорошо ли рисуешь _ты_? − с улыбкой спросил Джон.

− Я не знаю, − ответил Шерлок. − Но не думаю, что плохо.

− Ну, а что говорят другие люди? − поинтересовался Джон.

− Я никогда никому не показывал своих работ, − признался Шерлок.

− Никогда? − Джон был потрясён.

− Ты хотел бы знать, почему? − спросил Шерлок. − Я делаю это для своего собственного удовольствия. Почему меня должно волновать то, что подумают другие люди?

У Джона не было на это ответа. Он хотел попросить Шерлока показать альбом, но не мог придумать подходящие слова, поэтому просто посмотрел на него.

− Каким будет твой ответ? − поинтересовался Шерлок, нарушая тишину.

− А что именно ты имеешь в виду? − Джон встал из-за стола, чтобы поставить кружку в раковину.

− Я не совсем уверен, − сознался Шерлок. − Я подумал, что мы могли попробовать несколько вещей и посмотреть, что из этого меня вдохновит.

Джон обернулся, когда очередной порыв ветра сотряс окно в гостиной, и увидел, что снаружи стало ещё темнее.

− Думаю, что да, − сказал Джон. − Единственное, что я делал бы в такой день, это читал бы. Где ты хочешь, чтобы я стоял?

Шерлок стал перемещать Джона по гостиной, заставляя принимать различные позы и отступая, чтобы оценить результат. Через полтора часа Джон начал терять терпение. Когда Шерлок всё ещё не был удовлетворён час спустя, Джон, сдавшись, сел в кресло с книгой.

− У меня есть идея! − Взволнованный голос Шерлока заставил Джона вздрогнуть, и он поднял голову.

− И в чём же она заключается? − с подозрением спросил Джон.

− Идея − прекрасна, и заключается она в том, как тебя нарисовать. Ты должен надеть свою форму. Я нарисую тебя как героя войны.

Джон был уверен, что сказал «нет», поэтому как же так получилось, что он стоит здесь в парадной форме? Видимо, Шерлок на самом деле обладал даром убеждать людей, особенно когда идея, как развеять скуку, включала в себя огнестрельное оружие. Джон полагал, что может с этим справиться.

После недолгого колебания Джон снова вздыхает и спускается по лестнице. Он входит в гостиную, задаваясь вопросом, что Шерлок задумал ради своего великого шедевра.

− Что-то долго тебя не было, − ворчит Шерлок, не поднимая головы.

Прежде чем Джон успевает ответить, Шерлок смотрит на него, и его глаза расширяются. Он медленно встаёт, не отводя взгляда от Джона. Он обходит его, осматривая форму. Выражение лица Шерлока нейтрально, но глаза широко распахнуты и блестят.

− Приемлемо? − нервно спрашивает Джон.

− О, да, − отвечает Шерлок низким голосом. Джон удивлён, увидев румянец на бледных щеках Шерлока. Детектив качает головой и откашливается. − Ну, хорошо, где же нам тебя поставить?

Пятнадцать минут спустя Джон стоит перед окном, лицом к стеклу. Шерлок решает, что естественный свет хорошо отражается от кожи Джона. Он пытается стоять на месте, но позирование оказалась намного более скучным занятием, чем казалось вначале. Джон немного меняет позу, перемещая вес с одной ноги на другую.

− Ты не мог бы стоять неподвижно? − бурчит Шерлок.

− Я не могу поверить, что ты уговорил меня на это, − отвечает Джон, пытаясь не шевелиться.

− Ты мог бы сказать «нет», − рассеянно произносит Шерлок.

− Я и _сказал_ «нет»! − восклицает Джон. − Ты угрожал, что будешь стрелять в стену.

− Я такого не говорил, − возражает Шерлок.

− Ты это подразумевал.

− Не мог бы ты прекратить разговаривать? − просит Шерлок. − Я пытаюсь нарисовать область вокруг рта.

− Прости, − извиняется Джон.

− Джон, ты продолжаешь говорить.

Джон пытается не смеяться, он правда пытается, но есть что-то в тоне Шерлока, что кажется ему забавным, и он просто не может не улыбнуться. Он сжимает губы в тщетной попытке сдержать смех, но, кажется, делает всё только хуже.

− Джон, − вздыхает Шерлок. В тоне его голоса − отчаяние.

− Прости, − повторяет Джон, пытаясь не рассмеяться. Он глубоко вздыхает, успокаивая себя.

− Думай о чём-нибудь ужасном, − предлагает Шерлок. − Смерть, хаос, Майкрофт.

− Прекрати это, − ворчит Джон, беспомощно смеясь. − Так только хуже.

− Тогда Лестрейд? О, вообрази, как Лестрейд и Майкрофт целуются.

− Шерлок! − Всё тело Джона сотрясается от смеха, а когда он поворачивает голову, то видит, что Шерлок смеётся тоже.

− Щенки, − произносит Шерлок, и Джон сбит с толку.

− Лестрейд и Майкрофт целуют щенков?

− Я собирался предложить тебе представить голодных бездомных щенков, − объясняет Шерлок, пытаясь подавить собственный смех. − Но если это тебя ужасает, пусть их целуют.

Теперь друзья не могут избавиться от взрывов хохота в течение нескольких минут. Каждый раз, когда Джон пытается успокоиться, он смотрит на Шерлока, и они оба начинают смеяться снова. Наконец Джон всё же успокаивается, хотя у него от смеха болит живот, а дыхание перехватывает. Он прислоняется к стене и глубоко дышит.

− Лучше? − с улыбкой спрашивает Шерлок.

− Можно так сказать, − вздыхает Джон. − Пока я не думаю о Лестрейде, Майкрофте или щенках.

Шерлок снова хихикает.

− Итак, где ты стоял? − спрашивает Шерлок, подойдя, чтобы поставить Джона в прежнюю позу. − Думаю, что ты стоял вот здесь. А твоя рука была здесь. Наклони голову, пожалуйста. Теперь твой рот. Кажется, было так...

Положив руку на лицо Джона, Шерлок использует пальцы, чтобы слегка надавить на губы Джона и сформировать то положение, в котором, по его мнению, они должны быть. Сначала это удивляет Джона и кажется немного странным, и он пытается расслабить губы, чтобы Шерлок мог сделать то, что хочет. Но когда один из пальцев Шерлока случайно скользит между его губ, Джон не может не ахнуть, чувствуя, как волна жара устремилась к паху.

Шерлок широко распахивает глаза и быстро отступает.

− Да, хорошо... вот так должно быть... очень хорошо.

Джон редко слышал у Шерлока такой расстроенный голос. Повернув голову, он видит, что Шерлок смотрит в свой альбом, но ничего не рисует. На его бледных щеках − румянец, и он, кажется, что-то бормочет себе под нос. Джон хмурится.

− Шерлок?

Шерлок качает головой, не поднимая её, и не отвечает. Однако он, похоже, продолжает что-то бормотать, и Джон слышит слова «глупый» и «всё испортил».

− Шерлок? − Джон пробует ещё раз.

Плечи Шерлока резко опускаются, и он внезапно закрывает альбом.

− Ты был прав, − тихо говорит Шерлок. − Это было плохой идеей. Прости.

Шерлок поворачивается и убегает в свою комнату. У Джона занимает тридцать секунд, чтобы последовать за ним. Он добирается туда до того, как дверь успевает захлопнуться, и ловит её прежде, чем Шерлок закроет её на защёлку. Джон заходит в комнату и озирается. Шерлок стоит спиной к нему, опустив голову и сжав её руками.

− Шерлок? − Голос Джона на этот раз тихий, чуть громче шёпота, но Шерлок вздрагивает и поворачивается.

− Мы больше не стучим? − огрызается Шерлок, но в его голосе нет злости.

− Я добрался до двери, прежде чем она закрылась, − отвечает Джон, пожав плечами. − Я не думал, что нужно было постучать.

− Что ты хочешь? − спрашивает Шерлок, всё ещё глядя в пол.

− Я хочу знать, почему ты убежал.

− Я же сказал тебе, что это была плохая идея.

− Это не ответ, − говорит Джон, делая шаг вперёд. Он удивлён, когда Шерлок делает шаг назад, оставляя между ними пространство. − Я сделал что-то не так?

− Конечно, нет, − возражает Шерлок.

− Тогда почему ты так расстроился? − Джон делает ещё один шаг вперёд, и Шерлок, отступив, натыкается на кровать. − Почему ты от меня убежал? Почему ты даже не смотришь на меня?

− Джон... − Шерлок не может подобрать слов и просто качает головой.

− Поговори со мной, − просит Джон. − Я не смогу тебе помочь, если не буду знать, что случилось.

Шерлок смеётся нервным невесёлым смехом и ещё раз качает головой.

− Ты думаешь, что я не смогу тебе помочь? − спрашивает Джон. − Я − твой друг. Конечно, я тебе помогу.

− Если бы я сказал тебе, то ты больше не был бы моим другом, − тихим голосом заявляет Шерлок.

Джон напряжённо соображает, пытаясь уяснить, что происходит. Шерлок обычно предсказуем. Расследования его возбуждают, глупость возмущает, бездеятельность расстраивает. Это самоуничижение, это сомнение так не похоже на Шерлока, что Джон начинает волноваться. Что же его так расстроило? Джон вспоминает, хмурясь от концентрации.

Всё было так спокойно, они шутили и смеялись. А потом Джон вернулся к позированию, и Шерлок... Внезапно перед глазами всплывает картинка: руки Шерлока на его лице и кончик пальца во рту. Он старается игнорировать волну тепла внизу живота и задумывается, действительно задумывается. Это был тот момент, когда поведение Шерлока изменилось. Шерлок понял, как на это прикосновение отреагировал Джон? Он почувствовал к нему отвращение? Нет, он не выглядел расстроенным из-за поведения Джона, он был сердит на _себя_...

А затем Джон понимает. Он внезапно вспоминает смену выражений лица Шерлока и его реакции, и чувствует себя глупо из-за того, что не увидел этого прежде. Если бы только он понял раньше, что Шерлок чувствовал то же самое, они не стали бы тратить впустую так много времени. Как же теперь ему заставить гениального детектива в полной мере осознать происходящее? Как дать понять Шерлоку, что он снится ему по ночам, что он представляет его прикосновения и поцелуи? Джон понимает, что в нынешнем состоянии такое сообщение Шерлоком не будет хорошо принято. Как же с ним объясниться? Джон думает над тем, чтобы просто поцеловать Шерлока, но ему кажется, что и это будет не лучшей идеей. А что, если... Джон улыбается, когда его озаряет удачная мысль. 

− Шерлок? − Голос Джона нежен, и Шерлок поднимает голову. − Возможно, рисование не сработало, потому что мы расположились не там. Возможно, что-то более расслабленное подошло бы лучше.

Джон наблюдает за тем, как разнообразные эмоции отражаются в глазах Шерлока.

− Где ты хочешь, чтобы мы расположились? − спрашивает Шерлок голосом без всякого выражения. 

− Ну, а как насчёт этого места? − предлагает Джон. − Я мог бы лечь на твоей кровати, и ты сможешь нарисовать раненого героя войны.

Глаза Шерлока вспыхивают, и он хмурится.

− Я не думаю, что мне это понравилось бы, − признаётся он.

− Хорошо, − говорит Джон, обдумывая новую идею. − Я могу увидеть то, что у тебя уже есть? Если бы я знал, что и как ты рисуешь, я смог бы предложить что-то получше.

Шерлоку удаётся выглядеть ещё более смущённым, но он кивает, открывая альбом и вручая его Джону. Верне ловко рисовал лица и фигуры, и Джон должен признать, что Шерлок унаследовал талант своего родственника. Рисунок очень похож на Джона: поза, фигура, волосы. Единственное, что отсутствует − лицо. Есть набросок, но Шерлок ещё не добрался до особенностей его лица. Судя по штрихам на бумаге, он попробовал, остался недоволен результатом, стёр и начал снова.

− Испытываешь затруднения из-за моего лица? − спрашивает Джон, глядя на Шерлока.

− Невозможно нарисовать его так, как я его вижу в голове, − бормочет Шерлок.

− Возможно, ты просто должен изучить его получше, − говорит Джон. Он садится на кровать и жестом приглашает Шерлока сесть рядом. Тот выглядит так, словно ему вот-вот сделается дурно. 

− Что ты предлагаешь? − голос Шерлока дрожит.

− Просто иди сюда и сядь рядом, − отвечает Джон.

После недолгого колебания Шерлок садится, оставляя между ними три фута.

− Тебе придётся сесть поближе, − говорит Джон с улыбкой. Когда Шерлок морщит лоб, Джон продолжает. − Это ради твоего искусства, в конце концов. Я думаю, что ты можешь принести такую жертву.

Шерлок переводит дыхание и садится поближе.

− Что теперь? − спрашивает Шерлок.

− Прикоснись к моему лицу, − предлагает Джон. − Проведи пальцами по нему, используй прикосновение, чтобы наметить то, что ты собираешься нарисовать.

Шерлок отстраняется, в его глазах − паника.

− Я... я не могу. Я не могу просить тебя об этом. 

− Зачем тебе просить? Я сам предлагаю, чтобы ты это сделал, − тихо продолжает Джон. Он смотрит на Шерлока, и ему кажется, что он слышит его ускорившееся сердцебиение. − Я хочу, чтобы ты ко мне прикоснулся.

Глаза Шерлока становятся огромными, и он недоверчиво смотрит на Джона. Джон терпеливо ждёт, глядя на то, как Шерлок изучает его, пытаясь понять смысл сказанных слов. А потом хмурится.

− Джон? − спрашивает он, его голос тихий, и в нем сквозит легкая дрожь волнения.

Улыбнувшись, Джон согласно кивает, и на лице Шерлока появляется выражение удивления. Он протягивает руку и дрожащими пальцами касается его щеки, слегка поглаживая. Джон тянется к прикосновению, наблюдая за Шерлоком в момент осознания того, что он настроен вполне серьёзно. Джон улыбается счастью, которое видит в его глазах. Шерлок нервно облизывает губы.

− Возможно, мы могли бы объединить обе твои идеи, − неуверенно предлагает Шерлок.

− Что ты имеешь в в виду? − спрашивает Джон.

− Хорошо.. возможно, было бы лучше, если бы ты лёг, так я _смогу_ изучить твоё лицо лучше.

Джон встаёт и начинает снимать свой мундир, но Шерлок его останавливает.

− Нет, оставь его. Я... Мне очень нравится, как форма на тебе смотрится.

Джон улыбкой выражает молчаливое согласие. Он снова садится на кровать, а затем его голова оказывается на подушке. Он не может не ощутить на ней запах Шерлока; закрыв глаза, он глубоко вдыхает. А когда открывает глаза, видит, что Шерлок смотрит на него и учащённо дышит.

Шерлок садится ближе, и сердцебиение Джона ускоряется. Шерлок прикасается ко лбу Джона, поглаживая длинными чувствительными пальцами морщинки; его прикосновения лёгкие, как касания птичьего пера. Взад и вперёд, слегка поддразнивая и перемещаясь к линии волос. Расслабившись, Джон смотрит Шерлоку в лицо. Да, он мечтал об этом, но никогда не думал, что будет находиться так близко к нему.

Пальцы Шерлока спускаются к бровям, и он проводит ногтем в противоположном направлении от роста волос. По позвоночнику бегут мурашки, и у Джона сбивается дыхание; он удивляется, как что-то настолько простое может ощущаться таким сексуальным. Улыбнувшись, Шерлок прикасается к переносице. Он проводит пальцем вверх и вниз, по-видимому очарованный изгибами. Джон поражён чуткости пальцев Шерлока и нежности их прохладной кожи. Если он сконцентрируется, то сможет ощутить старые шрамы, вероятно из-за экспериментов, которые пошли не так, как надо, но для человека, который работает с кислотами и смертельными ядами, пальцы Шерлока на его коже ощущаются подобно бархату. Джон ожидает, что Шерлок продолжит гладить его нос, но тот переходит к глазам и проводит безымянным пальцем по веку. Никто и никогда не трогал его там, Джон и понятия не имел, что кожа будет так чувствительна. Он ощущает, как тело отвечает на прикосновения Шерлока, и дыхание становится неровным.

Шерлок движется вниз по лицу Джона, проводит ладонью вдоль щеки, и ощущения от этого контакта вызывают тихий стон. Воодушевлённый реакцией, Шерлок рисует круги на челюсти и под подбородком, затем обнимает лицо Джона и пальцами дразнит края рта. Чувственно выдохнув, Джон открывает рот, и Шерлок проводит указательным пальцем вдоль нижней губы. Он медленно очерчивает пальцами рот, и к тому времени, когда возвращается к исходной точке, Джон переполнен ощущениями. Дыхание сбивается, а тело дрожит.

Джон закрывает глаза, пытаясь восстановить контроль, и он удивлён, когда чувствует, что Шерлок убирает пальцы. Прежде чем он успевает возразить, он чувствует прикосновение губ, и вздрагивает, когда понимает, что теперь это − язык Шерлока. Джон стонет и невольно выгибается, его рот требует Шерлока в отчаянном поцелуе.

Шерлок замирает и удивлённо стонет в ответ, но потом поднимает руки, обнимает лицо Джона и отдаётся поцелую. Всякое подобие контроля рушится на глазах, и Джон отчаянно целует Шерлока, притягивая его в свои объятия. Шерлок не возражает, напротив, охотно растягиваясь на нём, и Джон бесстыдно выгибается навстречу. Его разум полностью выключается, когда Шерлок начинает мягкие, но уверенные толчки.

Задыхаясь, Джон разрывает поцелуй, и Шерлок отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на него.

− Ты уверен в этом, Джон? − спрашивает Шерлок прерывающимся голосом. − Если ты не...

Джон приподнимается, заставляя поцелуем Шерлока замолчать.

− Да, я уверен, − говорит он напротив губ Шерлока. − Я ещё ни в чём в своей жизни не был так уверен. 

Он чувствует, как Шерлок улыбается. А потом снова его целует. Проведя рукой по лицу Джона, Шерлок внезапно начинает развязывать его галстук. 

− Я думал, что тебе нравилась форма, − дразнит Джон, разрывая поцелуй, чтобы Шерлоку было удобней это делать.

− Мне она нравится, − говорит Шерлок, останавливаясь, чтобы посмотреть на Джона.

Его пальцы тянутся к грубому материалу формы. Он делает паузу, чтобы коснуться медалей Джона, и обводит края Военного креста*, которым Джон был награждён за спасение жизней половины своего отделения. Он медленно кружит пальцем вокруг серебряной медали за службу в Афганистане**, и делает паузу, чтобы прикоснуться к планке наверху. Шерлок хмурится, когда касается медали Джона, полученной за ранение. Прежде чем Джон успевает спросить, Шерлок перемещается вверх, чтобы провести пальцем по полковому значку Королевского армейского медицинского корпуса***, приколотому к отвороту мундира. Он прослеживает слова _«Верный в трудных обстоятельствах»_ и находит их удивительно подходящими Джону; его Джон всегда верен в таких ситуациях.

− Шерлок? − спрашивает Джон, задаваясь вопросом, что же происходит в этом удивительном мозгу. 

− Хмм? − Шерлок поднимает голову и улыбается. − Ничего. Я просто подумал, насколько ты замечательный, независимо от меня. У тебя была своя жизнь, и ты был героем задолго до того, как я в ней появился. Я думаю, что иногда забываю об этом.

Джон лишь изгибает бровь, и Шерлок смеётся.

− Что, ты думал, что я видел в тебе только своего блоггера? Что считал, будто твоя жизнь началась только когда ты встретил меня?

Джон поднимает руку и прикасается к лицу Шерлока.

− Это так и есть: она началась только тогда, когда я встретил тебя, − шепчет он, и глаза Шерлока становятся большими и беззащитными. Джон снова тянется, чтобы его поцеловать.

***

Открыв глаза, Джон щурится от заглядывающего в окно солнца. Ему требуется секунда, чтобы понять, что он находится не в своей постели, и ещё одна секунда нужна, чтобы заметить, что Шерлока нет рядом. Дезориентированный Джон ловит ртом воздух и садится на кровати. Что, если это всё было только сном? Тогда почему он голый в постели Шерлока? Но если это не сон, где Шерлок?

Дверь открывается, и Шерлок входит, неся его одежду и две кружки чая. Остановившись рядом с кроватью, он смотрит на Джона, слегка наклонив голову.

− Всё хорошо? − спрашивает Шерлок, поставив одну кружку на тумбочку для Джона.

− Теперь − да, − отвечает Джон, улыбаясь.

Шерлок выглядит озадаченным, а потом его глаза расширяются.

− Ты хочешь сказать, что скучал по мне?

− А ещё я хочу сказать, что рад, что ты вернулся, − добавляет Джон. 

Шерлок забирается в постель и прижимается к Джону, стараясь не пролить чай. 

− Я всегда буду возвращаться, − шепчет Шерлок. Он берёт руку Джона в свою. − Я проснулся рано и подумал, что ты мог бы захотеть выпить чаю. 

− Не спалось? − спрашивает Джон, беря кружку с ночного столика. − Что-то не так?

− Слишком счастлив, чтобы спать, − признаётся Шерлок, смущённо улыбаясь. 

− Тогда я не буду сильно переживать из-за того, что проснулся позже тебя, − говорит Джон, проведя большим пальцем по тыльной стороне руки Шерлока. − А что ты ещё делал, кроме того, что приготовил чай?

− Я закончил рисунок, − говорит Шерлок, протягивая руку к альбому. − Ну, я начал всё сначала, но этот рисунок мне нравится больше.

Шерлок вручает ему альбом, и Джон поражён уровнем доверия, понимая, что это означает. Он отставляет чай в сторону, стараясь не пролить ни капли. Шерлок, никогда и никому раньше не показывавший своих рисунков, а сейчас во второй раз меньше чем за двадцать четыре часа оказывает ему такую честь. Джон не может не улыбнуться. Он смотрит на рисунок. Немного странно видеть себя, изображённого так точно: его глаза закрыты, а волосы растрёпаны. Он задаётся вопросом, неужели его губы выглядят со стороны такими чувственными, а его шея имеет такие красивые линии. 

− Хорошо? − спрашивает Шерлок, и Джон слышит тревогу в его голосе. 

− Это удивительно, − искренне говорит Джон. − У тебя действительно есть талант. Если ты пожелаешь, я хотел бы увидеть, что ещё ты нарисуешь. 

Шерлок смотрит на него, а на его губах играет улыбка. 

− Может быть, после завтрака. 

Джон кивает, глядя на рисунок. 

− Итак, как ты его назвал? «Раненый солдат»? «Герой войны отдыхает»?

Шерлок снова смотрит на Джона, а затем отводит взгляд. 

− Я склоняюсь к названию «Половина моего сердца», − шепчет он. 

Сердце Джона начинает биться быстрее, и он, прежде чем успевает даже подумать об этом, откладывает альбом в сторону и обнимает Шерлока. 

− Я думаю, что это − прекрасное название, − говорит Джон и наклоняется, чтобы снова поцеловать Шерлока. 

Он чувствует, что Шерлок отвечает, и в этом поцелуе столько счастья, что Джон не может не улыбнуться. Нечто очень важное в жизни выбирает странные способы для появления, но иногда именно странное оказывается лучшим. И здорово, что им с Шерлоком достался именно такой способ, думает Джон, теряя себя в поцелуях.

***

Примечание переводчика:

* − Военный Крест − военная награда третьего уровня для офицеров и с 1993 других званий Британской армии. https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/a/a3/Military_Cross.jpg  
** − Медаль за службу в Афганистане − https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Operational_Service_Medal_for_Afghanistan#/media/File:Operational_Service_Medal_for_Afghanistan.jpg https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/2/2f/Reverse_of_Operational_Service_Medal_for_Afghanistan_MOD_45154416.jpg/480px-Reverse_of_Operational_Service_Medal_for_Afghanistan_MOD_45154416.jpg  
*** − Королевский армейский медицинский корпус (Royal Army Medical Corps, RAMS). https://www.badgesoftheworld.com/image/cache/data/Corps/DC2123A-768x768.JPG


End file.
